Isn't She Lovely
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: Greg thinks back on his life with his baby girl and he can't believe how fast time flew


For as long as Greg Montez could remember, he always got what he wanted. When he was 4 and his parents told him that he was going to be a big brother, he asked for a little brother. His parents just laughed and said that they would see what they could do. 9 months later little Carlos Montez was born. We he was in 16, he wanted to become the captain of his school's basketball team and right after try outs the coach named him captain. When he was 17, Inez Rodriguez started to go to his school and he knew from the moment he saw her that she was going to be his wife. After a year of being friends, they finally became a couple and 6 years later she became Mrs. Greg Montez. 2 years later when he came home from work and Inez told him that she pregnant; he was over the moon happy. Unlike other fathers he secretly wanted and baby girl and 9 months later that's exactly what he got. But now the one thing that he never wanted to happen was happening anyway.

No father wants their baby girl to date, much less get married, but sadly that was happening. On today October 17, his baby girl, his only daughter, Gabriella Adrianna Montez was getting married to her college boyfriend Troy Alexander Bolton. The two started dating in their 2nd year at UCLA, and now 5 years later, Greg was getting ready to walk her down the aisle. As he walked to the room where Gabriella was getting ready with the other girls, all he could think about was how time flew.

"_Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Montez, you have a beautiful baby girl." Doctor Johnson said as he placed the baby in a 25 year old Greg hands._

"_You did it baby. We got a girl." Greg said as he placed their daughter in Inez's arms._

"_You got your wish." Inez said as she happily looked at her husband, who just smiled and kissed both of his girls' foreheads._

"_What are we going to name her?" Inez asked after a couple of minutes of looking at their baby girl._

"_I like Rebecca, Adrianna, and Emily." Greg said._

"_I live Gabriella, Vanessa and Samantha." His wife said as Greg thought about their choices before smiling._

"_How about Gabriella Adrianna Montez." Inez just smiled as she looked at her husband and smiled._

"_I love it. What do you think?" Inez asked the baby. The two smiled when they saw her yawn._

"_I think she likes it too." Inez said with a giggle._

"_Welcome to the world Gabriella." Greg said as he leaned over and kissed her check. _

"_INEZ HAVE YOU SEEN MY CELL PHONE?" Greg, now 26, yelled from upstairs._

"_It's down in the kitchen." A 26 year old Inez answered as she clean the dishes from breakfast, as their family dog, Angel a German Sheppard, kept a 13 month old Gabriella busy. Gabriella was a very active child, so anytime she tried to crawl away, Angel would be right on her tail keeping her out of trouble._

"_Got it." Greg said as he walked into the kitchen to grab his phone._

_He walked over to give his wife a kiss, pet their dog and kiss Gabriella on the head. Gabriella, wanted more from her daddy tried to get his attention, but Greg being so busy didn't notice. Gabriella being Gabriella decided to follow her daddy around, so she pulled herself to her feet and started to walk towards him._

"_OMG, Greg look." Greg heard his wife say. He turned around to see his baby girl walking towards him. He was shocked at first, but then smiled as he bent down to her level. _

"_Come on princess walk to daddy. You can do it." Gabriella just smiled as she walked over to her father before falling into his arms. Inez had tears in her eyes as did Greg as he picked his baby girl up._

"_Sweetie, you did it, you walked I'm so proud of you." Greg said as Gabriella gave him a smile and a sloppy kiss on the cheek._

"_Daddy, daddy, daddy." Greg turned around to see his 16 year old daughter running in his office. _

"_Whoa princess what's the rush?" Greg said with a chuckle._

"_Daddy, I did it, I made captain at school." Gabriella said with a smile talking about her school's girl basketball team._

"_Baby girl that's great. I told you, you could do it." Greg congratulated his daughter as he spun her around. _

"_The first game is Friday, you're coming right."_

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world." Greg said as he daughter smiled._

"_I did it, I did it, I got in." An 18 year old Gabriella yelled through the house as her family all came in the leaving room._

"_Got in where?" Her 14 year old brother, Eric asked._

"_UCLA, I got a full ride for basketball and Academics." Gabriella said with a smile._

"_Sweetie that's great." Inez said as she hugged her._

"_Good job Baby girl, I told you, you would get in." _

"_Thanks daddy." Gabriella said as her father kissed her on the forehead. _

"_Baby, you have nothing to be nervous about." 20 year old Gabriella said as her and her boyfriend of 6 months, 21 year old Troy Bolton were going to her house for him to meet her parents._

"_Easy for you to say. What if they hate me?" Troy asked looking at his girlfriend._

"_Babe they're going to love you. Just be yourself. I already told my mom all about you, so she already loves you."_

"_Yeah what about your dad and brother?"_

"_Yeah well we'll see." Gabriella said and then laughed when Troy groaned. _

_Walking up to her childhood home, Gabriella rang the doorbell and then smiled when her brother answer the door._

"_Ella!" 16 year old Eric said as he pulled his sister in for a hug._

"_Hey squirt. How are you?" _

"_Good. So um who's this?" Eric asked eyeing Troy. _

"_This, little brother, is my boyfriend Troy."_

"_Nice to meet you man. Gabriella told me all about you." Troy said as the two shook hands. _

"_Likewise. She said you're on the basketball team. What's your favorite team?" Eric asked with raising one of his eyebrows._

"_Lakers."_

"_My man." Eric said with a smile as he let the two in._

"_Mom, dad Ella's here." Eric said as their parents came into the living room. _

"_Gabi, you're here." Inez said as she hugged her daughter. _

"_Hi Mommy, hi daddy." Gabriella said as she hugged her parents._

"_And who's this young man?" Greg asked._

"_Daddy, Mommy this is Troy Bolton, my boyfriend."_

"_Nice to meet you." Troy said as he shook their hands._

_After having dinner and getting to know Troy, Greg saw that he was perfect for Gabriella and made her happy. As long as he continued to do that, he was alright in Greg's book._

Now, 6 years later, Greg was standing outside of the door where Gabriella was getting dressed. He still remembered when Troy asked for his blessing. He was happy that she found a man who treated her right and loved her. Knocking on the door, Greg smiled when he saw Taylor, Gabriella's best friend since 5th grade, answer the door.

"Hello Taylor, you look pretty."

"Thanks Uncle Greg. Wait until you see Gabriella. She looks outstanding." Taylor said as the two walked into the room.

"I bet." Greg walked into the room and smiled when he saw his baby girl. Taylor was right, she did look beautiful.

"Wow…baby girl, you look beautiful."

"Thanks daddy. You think Troy will like it."

"He'll love it." Greg said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Come on girls, let's give these two some privacy." Inez said as all the girls left.

"I can't believe you are getting married. It seems like just yesterday I was teaching you how to ride a bike." Greg said as Gabriella giggled. "It seems like I'm losing my baby girl."

"Aw daddy, you aren't losing me. You're the first man in my life and you showed me what type of man I need in a husband and I found that in Troy."

"Yea, you did and I'm happy you did. I know I say this a lot, but I'm so proud of you Gabriella. You became everything I wanted you to be and more. I love you princess, never forget that." Greg said as he wiped her tears away.

"I love you too daddy." Gabriella said as she hugged him.

"Come on let's go get you married."

* * *

It finally happened. Gabriella was no longer a Montez. She was now Gabriella Bolton and Greg couldn't believe it. His baby girl was all grown up. He smiled as he watched her and his new son-in-law dance together. They were truly happy and he was happy for them. They found love in each other, just like her did with Inez.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the father daughter dance." The dj said as Greg got up at the sound of the music and walked over to the dance floor.

"Can I have this dance?" Greg asked his daughter, who smiled and took her father's hands. At the sound of the music, Gabriella gasped as she realized what song it was.

"Daddy it's our song." Gabriella said with a smile as her father chuckled.

"Yeah princess it is." Greg said as "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder was playing. Greg had been singing this song to Gabriella since the day she was born, so it became their song.

**Isn't she lovely**

**Isn't she wonderful**

**Isn't she precious**

**Less than one minute old**

**I never thought through love we'd be**

**Making one as lovely as she**

**But isn't she lovely made from love**

**Isn't she pretty **

**Truly the angel's best**

**Boy, I'm so happy**

**We have been heavenly blessed**

**I can't believe what God has done**

**Through us he's given life to one**

**But isn't she lovely made from love**

Everyone smiled as Greg spun Gabriella around and brought her back into his arms. Gabriella smiled as her father started to sing along with the song

**Isn't she lovely**

**Life and love are the same**

**Life is Aisha**

**The meaning of her name**

**Londie, it could have not been done**

**Without you who conceived the one**

**That's so very lovely made from love**

Once the song was finished, Greg kissed Gabriella on the forehead again as she smiled up at him.

"I love you Gabriella and you are truly lovely in my eyes."

"I love you too daddy."

* * *

**Just a short one short. I love this song by Stevie Wonder. Please review and if you haven't already go out and read my other two stories Life after the family concert and Forbidden love. Thanks.**


End file.
